Saving Harry
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Harry has just saved the Wizarding World, now it's time for someone to save him. H/G


I don't own it.

* * *

Ginny Weasley fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she took in was the familiar green Hogwarts Hospital Wing curtains and the smell of antiseptic.

She sat up and looked around.

Every bed was occupied with a witch or wizard that had fought in the battle. She closed her eyes and the events of twelve hours ago raced through her mind. Voldemort was gone, forever gone, never to hurt anyone ever again. But as she knew, it came with a heavy price. She had lost a brother, friends and mentors. Never again would she feel their presence or hear their laughter. She took in a heavy breath as it caught in her throat. She was there when Colin and Tonks fell; she watched them die right before her eyes. She remembered seeing the pain in Tonk's eyes when she saw Lupin laying there motionless. She had to fight back tears that threaten to fall at the memory.

She was there when Harry fell to his knees in the Room of Requirement when he was looking for Ron and Hermione. She remembered telling him they said something about a bathroom and then, quite suddenly, he fell gripping his scar. She grabbed him and after a moment he looked at her and said, "He's here." He stood up quickly, muttered a quick "Keep safe" and just like the wedding, he was gone. Tears were now freely falling down her cheeks in silent streaks. She quickly wiped them away, stood up from her bed and peeped around her curtain. Madam Pomfrey had her back to her, so she quickly acted and headed towards the exit. The only reason she was in the Hospital Wing was because her Mum had made her go, right after she saw Harry disappear under his cloak. And the only reason she stayed was because Madam Pomfrey had forced a dreamless sleeping potion on her.

She headed down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going and if the truth were to be told, she wasn't thinking about where she was going. She was too busy taking in the damage to the castle and blood stains she found here and there. She watched as figures ran back and forth from painting to painting, toasting drinks and giving cheers. She walked and walked and finally found herself in front of the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. She was deep in thought, just standing there, when finally a voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Are you going to_-hic_-stand there all day- _hic_-or are you going to-_hic_- come in?"

She looked up and saw the fat lady looking at her holding a half empty glass; her cheeks tinged pink.

"Err…yeah I guess. But I don't have the-" But she was cut off as the fat Lady swung forward.

She stepped through and stopped when she fully entered the common room. Her Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy were standing there looking at the stairwell, with worried looks on their faces. Her Mum turned around at the sound of her coming in. In an instant, Ginny found herself being wrapped in a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." said Mrs. Weasley.

After a minute, Mrs. Weasley let go and looked backed at the stairwell.

Ginny found their behavior strange. "What's going on?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at her, but it was Bill who spoke up. "Harry won't come out of his dorm."

She turned her head to look up; she could see him sitting there, in her mind's eye.

_Sitting there blaming his self. _She thought.

At this thought she decided she was not having any of it. She had no clue where she and Harry stood, but she knew one thing. She cared for him and she was not going to let him sit there and blame his self when he just saved the whole Wizarding World. She pushed past her Mum and headed up the stairs. When she reached the Third Year dorms she could hear Ron, Hermione and George pleading with him to open the door. She kept going and reached the top of the stairs to the seventh year boy's dorm.

Hermione looked up when she saw her. "He won't come out. He hasn't said anything."

Ginny crossed the last three steps and gently knocked on the door. "Harry." she said lightly.

There was no response.

She knocked a little harder. "_Harry Please." _She was pleading with him.

There was a noise and finally a click sounded from the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

The sight in front of her almost broke her heart.

Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the window, his knees brought up to his face; his face buried in them. She let go of the door handle, closed the door and walked to where he was. She sat down, crossing her legs; sitting directly in front of him.

She sat there silent, not making a sound. Hoping her presence would bring comfort to him.

Finally after a few minutes a muffled sound came from between his knees. "What am I suppose to do now?" He brought his head up looking at her. She took in his tired eyes; they were not the vibrant emerald green she knew them to be. They were dull and looked pained; there were tear tracks leading from them to his cheeks.

She reached across and placed her hand on top of his. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to live your life."

He half laughed and wiped his nose on his free sleeve. "How am I supposed to do that?"

She scooted forward so she was closer and reached up to place a hand on his cheek. "One step at a time. It's not going to be easy, but you know we're all here for you. You're going to get through this; you're going to move on. You're going to do what any other wizard your age would do. You're going to get a job doing something you love. Then after a while you'll get married and have babies and watch them grow. And then eleven years later you'll be there to put them on the train for Hogwarts. And then as the years go by, you'll watch them marry and have babies of their own."

By this time their eyes were locked with one another's.

"Harry Potter for once in your life, you are going to live. You are going to have the life you deserve. It will come, but you need to just take it as it comes. Sounds like a pretty good deal right?" By this time she was smiling at him and she could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"It does." he said, and he sat up a little straighter. "But I know something that would make it even better."

She cocked her head to the side a little. "What?"

"If you were there with me for all that." he simply said.

She stared at him, her hand still on his cheek. Suddenly he looked surprised at what he just said and she knew her expression mirrored his.

"Err…I mean…" but he was cut off when she placed a finger on his lips and smiled at him. "I'll be there."

She leaned forward, resting her body on his chest, placing her head under his chin.

He softly kissed her forehead.

He had saved the world, now it was time for her to save him.

* * *

This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while and I thought some people might like it. I know it's short and to the point, but that's how I wanted it to be. :)


End file.
